


Carpe Noctem

by trillian_jdc



Series: Locked Down Donald [2]
Category: Locked Down - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Online Dating, pandemic lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: Now that Donald and Bradley have an understanding of interest, how exactly do you start dating during a pandemic lockdown?
Relationships: Donald/OMC
Series: Locked Down Donald [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158551
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Carpe Noctem

"Well, that's that." On screen, Bradley made a showy gesture of rubbing his hands against each other, signifying the end of this phase of their work together. "Your book is off to processing." 

"You make it sound like a piece of meat!" Donald protested. 

"Pound of flesh and all that?" Brad volleyed his comeback, grinning. Donald loved the way he didn't let his position as a publishing assistant hide his intelligence and sense of humor. It had made all these video calls much more tolerable over the months they'd been working together on his novel. 

Brad continued. "That's just what we call the various other groups that want their hands in. Copy editing, cover design, marketing -- hey, you know that, right? Isn't that what you used to do?" 

"That's precisely why I'm concerned." Donald hid his face in his hands, but peeked around his fingers to make sure Brad knew he wasn't really upset. The smile on his face indicated he got the joke. 

Donald swallowed and dropped his hands. It was time he put more of his resolution, his determination to be braver, into practice. He didn't have to jump right to it, though. "So, Brad, what will you be doing next?" 

"Not sure yet. The bosses were impressed with how quickly this came together. That's great for me, since they've been reminded I can edit and traffic on my own. And it's great for you, since we want the story out there while people are still locked down and looking for distraction." 

And here came the need for courage. "So.. there won't be a reason for our regular chats any more, for a while, then?" Donald asked tentatively. 

"Nah, but that doesn't mean we can't get together anyway," Brad was quick to respond, earning a smile from Donald. 

"I'm glad to hear it. Working with you, talking with you, has been a high point of this whole situation." 

"Same here," Brad confirmed, returning the smile. "So, what do you want to do for our first date? Friday night cocktails? Saturday afternoon tea? Breakfast meeting?" He winked on that last. 

Donald felt his cheeks pinking. "Don't you think brunch is a bit of a gay cliche?" 

"Doesn't bother me. Took me a bit to come out, but once I did, I decided I'd do what I want regardless of what people thought. And I like juice cocktails before noon." 

"Your forthrightness is admirable." Donald sighed wistfully as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I do miss London restaurants. I hope my favorite survives this. It's all so uncertain. And a silly thing to worry about, but they were so comfortable. I was almost a regular." 

"It'll all be back soon enough, Donald. And my couch is ready for you when you're househunting." 

"Really?" Donald had mentioned his unfortunately timed breakup to Bradley when they'd discussed his motivations for launching his new career as an author. He liked that Brad didn't seem to pity him for being temporarily homeless and staying with his mother. 

"Of course! You'll want to spend some time finding the right place for you, without having to worry about hotel bills. And maybe you'll teach me how to use the kitchen." Brad's reliance on takeaway and convenience foods had been a running joke between them. 

"Would... would you be interested in cooking something together? Before then, I mean?" Donald hesitantly asked. 

"Great idea! Just make it something simple, ok?"

"I have just the thing. It's pasta. I'll send you the shopping list."

"I'll set up a delivery for Friday. You can start telling me what to do that afternoon. Oh, and make sure you suggest a wine for us, alright? I'll need to relax while trying this."

* * *

The dinner had gone reasonably well. Brad had knocked into the spoon he'd left in the pan with the sauce, spattering his kitchen, but he hadn't seemed too bothered by it. The meal was tasty, the wine blanketed any slow spots in conversation, and they both had dishes left to do soaking in their respective sinks. But for now, each took their screens and their third glasses of wine to a more comfortable area. 

Brad was stretched out in his lounge, feet up on the coffee table, while Donald had gone back to his bedroom, firmly behind a closed door. Brad began teasing him about wanting to see the closet and his tie collection, but Donald stood his ground, saying it was much too personal for a first date. He had a hard time keeping the grin off his face, calling it that. 

Their conversation slowed, although they were comfortable being in each other's virtual presence. Finally, Brad broke the quiet. "I'm not sure what to do with myself. This is the point at which I'd be getting closer, trying to get my arm around you."

Donald grimaced. "I share your frustration. I waffled with myself this afternoon about whether or not there was any point to putting on aftershave." 

Brad chuckled. "For me? That's sweet." He took a sip of his wine. "You'll be coming to town for the contract signing, won't you?"

Donald waved at the screen. "All done digitally, I'm afraid." 

"Oh." Brad seemed to think for a moment before looking at Donald hopefully. "Too early for sexting?" 

Donald closed his mouth abruptly and nodded. "I think so." 

"Ah." Brad took another sip as Donald looked down at his hands. "Now that I've made the mistake of introducing the topic, I think we'd better call it a night. But Donald, come on, look at me, it was a great time. And I want to do it again soon." 

Donald met Brad's eyes. "I feel the same. And I do have to do the dishes still." 

"Oh, me too." Brad grimaced. "Talk to you soon, ok?" He smiled as he closed the call window.

* * *

The next morning, Donald didn't have any reason to suspect Brad would be misleading him now, but he still felt off-kilter about the end of the evening prior. He supposed there wasn't any good way to go about it -- although maybe Brad would like that as a book idea, how to date during lockdown. Ideas for getting to know someone over a video call. Etiquette on going out when you couldn't go out. And their own story would provide an exceptional marketing hook. 

His mind spinning, he reached for his laptop to start capturing ideas while he had them, when the doorbell rang. How odd, particularly now. He opened the door to find a bag of groceries on the front step, with a labeled delivery service car down the street and a courier waving goodbye at him. He distractedly waved back, to indicate acceptance, and took the delivery to the kitchen. Unpacking it, he found eggs, bread, orange juice, and a split of champagne. 

His mobile sounded. Brad's text read, "Next best thing to next-day brunch. Sorry I can't make you breakfast, but make sure you have a Buck's Fizz for me." 

Donald laughed. He texted back his thanks and a selfie of him lifting the cocktail in Brad's honor. He had nothing to worry about, clearly, except to figure out what he could do to surprise Brad in return. Perhaps a letter. He was a writer, now, after all. He could draft one that went into a little more detail about what they could do when they finally met in person. Brad would like that, he suspected.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on other things, but as the only person so far writing this character, I find it incredibly freeing, since the only people who have any interest are me and the three people who read the original story. And I think these two are cute together.


End file.
